'Free Soarer' rebels
The Free Soarer rebels are a Vogal-funded rebel group occupying the jungles just outside of the badlands surrounding the Allvestian city of Safeport. Their means are mostly non-violent but are occasionally forced to take militant action. Foundation Several years after the Vogal Empire handed over the city of Desbaxt - now known as Safeport, to the humans it was found that the new Human government were mistreating Vogal locals in Courts of Law, police raids and targetting key figures with a special group of secret police whose name yet remains unknown but have been refered to as 'Jervasters' from the Vogalwritten word for 'Bastard.' In response to this issue the Vogal Empire began putting together a group of various experts and operatives who would make the humans release the city by showing them that this is what the people want. Thus the Free Soarer Rebels were born and are - to this day, supported monetarily by the Vogal Empire. Key Events The most well known event orchestrated by the rebels is an event that has been refered to as 'the Golden Broadcast'. Shortly after the foundation of the group they found they lacked support from the people and even local Vogal saw them as nothing more than a crazy terrorist group. To respond with this issue the Vogal Empire brought in popular radio figure Exious Nalferis to act as a Propaganda Officer for the group. The group put together a plan to take control of all the radio broadcasts in Safeport and to broadcast the announcement of Exious' joining across all channels at once, and to use him to state the groups peaceful motives. Across a period of two weeks rebel insurgents placed specially made devices onto the radio towers across Safeport that, when activated, would take control of the radios and allow the rebels to broadcast whatever they wanted. They understood, however, that because of the Human governments obsession with shitty news shows over good quality radio most residents simply listened to radio stations from off-world or from the other cities. Thus they began to splice music into the times when the news shows were suppoused to play and after three weeks of this they found that the metrics showed enough people listening for the planned broadcast to have the effect they wanted. The time was picked specifically so the most amount of people would be listening in and for thirty seconds they shut down all the radio towers in the city, replacing their normal broadcast with the statement 'Please stand by; Important Government broadcast incoming' in all major languages. Before Government officals had time to react however they handed over control of the radios to their new Propaganda Officer, and the broadcast was made. Through both the use of the well-known figure and the clear stating of their motives the group gained huge support after the broadcast and while that support has waned a bit in recent times there are still many civilians in support of the group. Notable Known Figures Vanser Relferis - Leader of the Group Exious Nalferis - Officer for Propaganda and Enlightenment Category:Faction